Xyne
Xyne (pronounced zine) is the main persona / fursona of ProjectOWL/OdelayOwl/LupinTheBird. The character was created in 2010 when ProjectOWL was in fifth grade, and has undergone many changes in design since. She is one of ProjectOWL's longest-lived OCs, having been used consistently for over 9 years. Unlike other personas that are glorified versions of their creators, Xyne is used as a direct portrayal of her creator. She represents her creator in comics in which she in present, often being referred to as simply Hannah. Species Xyne is a Norfolk Island Kaka, an extinct parrot of the Strigopoidae genus. It was endemic to Norfolk Island and Philip Island off the coast of New Zealand. It suffered greatly after the arrival of European settlers, and the last captive bird died in 1851. Name When she was created in 2011, Xyne's name was originally Xiyn, although it was pronounced the same way. It was chosen randomly to be a "cool" word. Later in 2012, she was referred to as Xine. The spelling Xyne stuck after 2014. Design In her current design, Xyne is overall olive green with a light yellow underbelly. She has scaly, greyish legs with feathers ending near her bird-ankles. The fluff around her legs is red-orange. She has an orange facial disc and bristly red-orange feathers on her lores. She has a short, light yellow cockatiel crest, usually consisting of one to three feathers. Her wings/arms can be drawn in a variety of ways - in doodles and cartoons she is often given fwingers - “wing feather fingers”. In comics and other drawings she is often drawn with completely white eyes, meant to evoke a subtle feeling of derangement or detachment. In the past Xyne was covered in light yellow spots and had yellow eye markings, but these features have been gradually phased out. 2010-2011 Xyne first appeared as a yellow two legged bird creature lacking wings. She was one of three strange creatures drawn on the page, and was drawn up randomly. In some drawings from this period, she has a Yoshi symbol on her chest. Her eyeball was strangely shaped, like a bent raindrop. 2012-2013 Xyne took the form of a Norfolk Island Kaka, an extinct New Zealand parrot. She was part of a collection of different birds used to represent classmates in diaries. Her appearance was rather dull compared to other birds. She was overall a grey-green with yellow markings, a dark orange facial disc and dark red-orange superciliums, or eyebrows. She had cream coloured spots and a cockatiel crest, and a bent triangular yellow marking behind her eye, giving a nod to her original design. 2014-2015 Xyne was made to be more colourful with added markings. There were not any major changes. 2016 Xyne eventually lost her yellow eye marking, and due to a lack of reference her rusty supercilium was turned cream. 2017 Her design was changed to better reflect her 2014-15 design. The feathers on her thighs were turned red, reflecting the colouration of the Norfolk Island Kaka. 2018 Xyne lost her spots and eye markings, as these never showed up in doodles and hence gradually fell away from her character design. This also greatly simplified her design. 2019 Xyne's design started to gradually shift towards being closer to that of her actual species. The red feathers around her legs that were first drawn in 2017 were now firmly established. Gallery Firstxyne.jpeg|The drawing that Xyne originated from, 2010 Thirdxyne.jpeg|2010 Xyne-card.jpeg|2012 Pew_Xyne.jpeg|2013 (Alfred Thrillerson on left, Xyne on right) 2013xyne1.jpeg|2013 2013xyne2.jpeg|2013 Kitkatkeef.jpg|2013 (While Xyne had not been officially ridded of her spots yet, in this drawing she is depicted without them) Criminal_Xyne.jpeg|2015 (Xyne on left, Alfred Thrillerson on right) Modern_Xyne.jpeg|2016 - a lack of reference caused this rendition to have yellow brow feathers. Xyne_2254.JPG|2016 Clay_xyne_1.jpeg|2017 Xyne_doodle_2018.jpeg|2018 Clay_Xyne_2018.jpeg|July 2018 Xyne_july_2018.jpeg|July 2018 Xyne_ref_2018.jpeg|2018 Sketchy_Xyne_.jpeg|2018 Xyne_June_28_2019.jpeg|June 2019 Xyne_and_Jax_July_20_2019.jpeg|July 2019 August_2019_Xyne.jpeg|August 2019 C5F7C193-4BBE-464C-86B9-51592D4206A5.jpeg|Xyne drawn as an Oviraptor Xyne_ref_sept_20_2019.jpeg|September 2019 Xyne_by_sappysoup.png|Xyne by @SappySoup on twitter Xyne_dec_10_2019.jpeg|December 2019 Comic_Jan_2020.jpeg|Alfred and Xyne, Jan 2020 Category:Persona Category:ProjectOWL Category:Animal Characters